Just Play
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: He just wished that for once, his partner would come running to him when he was feeling like this. Turks ficlet.


**Title**: Just Play  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Final Fantasy 7  
**Pairing**: Rude/Reno, sort of  
**Rating**: PG-13 for a suggestive scene, nothing bad though  
**Word Count**: 872  
**Warnings**: Suggestive scene and body position, some angst. That's about it.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own FF7 nor do I own Rude or Reno (if I was I wouldn't be writing fanfics). As a side note I was listening to _Future_ by _Gackt_ when I wrote this, which inspired me for a certain scene. I will leave you to figure out which one.

---------------------------------

The music is loud and deafening in his ears, almost drowning his world into the sea of harsh sounds and bright colored lights that define the nightclub but he doesn't care. He has other much more important things in his mind after all.

Like the near ethereal figure dancing with otherworldly grace partly born from fighting skills and natural sensuality a few feet away from him.

He knew that he hadn't notice his presence, he never does. Almost shameful for a turk but he doesn't blame him. He comes here to _forget_, not to sharpen his skills.

The glass he was sipping absently is slammed down with a little more force than necessary against the table, although the clashing noise went unheard in the general chaos of the nightclub. His eyes, securely hidden being dark shades and never straying from their target despite the crowd, watched the spectacle that the figure he is gazing at is now offering to whoever may have care to glance at him at this particular moment.

Long strands of blood red hair stick to the glistening skin as he titled his head slightly to the side, offering his pale throat to the dark haired man pressed firmly against his body from behind, strong arms locked around the slender waist. The action doesn't go unnoticed and is quickly rewarded as an eager mouth dive down to kiss and nip harshly the exposed skin.

It was going to leave a mark tomorrow and he knows that Reno knows it too and that he doesn't care, his whole body language shamelessly asking for more as his pretty mouth falls open in an obvious moan, though the music makes it impossible to hear.

He is grateful for that small comfort at least as he watches the dark hair stranger now running his hands all over the flat stomach and slender jean-clothed hips. One of the man's hand sneaked its way into the front of the tight jeans while the other disappeared under the fishnet shirt, making Reno visibly arched into the touch and throwing his head back even more even as his body is bent over slightly, pushing that perfect ass of his against the stranger's crotch in an unmistakable rocking motion, bright green eyes darkening with lust, and he can guess only too well what those hands are doing.

It was so purely Reno; sex and drink and total debauchery. It was part of the redhead's universe.

It never failed to both arouse him and sadden him to see the way his partner could offer himself to easily, throwing everything for those moments of pleasure and submitting completely to his desire and partner of the night, _needing_ and allowing himself to be handle like a doll. Though with time, as he followed Reno into each of his nightly escapades and watch from the shadows, he had come to realise that this was nothing but make-believe and stress relief.

It was his way to deal with things, just as others use drugs or alcohol. The redhead may enjoy his drinks but _this_ was his way to forget the rest of the world and find peace, if only for a short moment.

For each brief time he was thrown against a wall or in a bed or whatever was convenient at the time and _just fucked six ways to Sunday_, he could forget everything else and not have to worry about any of the pressure and political games they had to suffer just as surely as their president.

Who said Rufus was the only one to go through those political plays and power games the higher up enjoyed so much? Being a turk sure as hell could put them into a tight spot, especially Reno as second in command and next in line for head turk should anything happen to Tseng.

He just wished that for once, his partner would come running to him when he was feeling like this.

Tall dark and handsome has finally decided to take his new conquest to a more private place now, tugging the unresisting redhead behind him toward the exit of the club. Rude can't help the cynical smirk that spread on his lips then as he wondered if the man would still be so eager if he knew his next fuck was actually a turk.

He left only a minute after they did, aware that the two would be too into each others to notice him and watched as Reno is pulled into the dark haired man's car. He stared after the departing vehicle for a while before shaking his head and went to retrieve his own car.

Tonight's show is over.

Rude sit down in the driver's seat and sighed before glancing at his hands, finally noticing the way they are holding onto the wheel so tightly his knuckles had turned white, and wondered if tomorrow would be a good day to talk to Reno about his 'watching habit'.

As he drove home and thought of blood red hair and passion filled eyes, he told himself that yes, tomorrow would be a good day to see if the redhead would trust his partner enough to show the same kind of abandon with him.

**OWARI**


End file.
